


of grandiose declarations and birthday promises

by forthecentury



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, don't take this too seriously it's meant to be ridiculous lol, happy birthday dk and vernon!, high school students!verkwanchan, music teacher!Jisoo, second hand embarrassment probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthecentury/pseuds/forthecentury
Summary: A mysterious figure lurking outside of Jisoo’s music studio ignites the protective instincts of his students.Meanwhile, Hansol’s stuck trying to make sure his boyfriend and best friend doesn’t accidentally accost some poor stranger on the street—especially when they’re not actually a stranger at all.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	of grandiose declarations and birthday promises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vernon & DK day!! 218 buddies woo!! Please enjoy this little fic that I came up with at work and then would not leave me alone for the rest of the day. 

Hansol’s birthday begins without too much fanfare.

That is to say, it’s the perfect mix of lowkey and cheerful, beginning with one of the cats meowing in his face like always and crawling out of bed just as the sun peeks over the rooftops for school.

His mom and sister are in a rush to head out for her to cheerleading practice, but they both give him matching kisses on the cheek and Sofia presses a brightly-coloured little birthday postcard into his palm, her neat handwriting wishing him a happy 18th before they dash out the door.

He eats breakfast, feeds the cats, waves goodbye to his dad and heads off to school. A couple of his friends wish him a happy birthday as well, giving him a few playful noogies and whacks on the arm before they’re all shooed off Seungkwan, who claims his third birthday kiss of the day when he presses a smacking one onto Hansol’s lips, sweet and cheeky all at once. Chan, his best friend, had hovered nearby, a dead-eyed stare as he said, “I’m not giving you a kiss.”

And so the day goes on. There’s classes and boring lectures and a tiny bit of snow just before lunch, but Hansol’s looking forward to their evening activities once they finish up their after-school lessons: music theory classes at Jisoo’s music studio.

He’s not the only music teacher sharing the studio space, but he is by far the most popular. Jisoo is young, hip, loves dyeing his hair a multitude of different colours, and plays the guitar, piano, and the violin. He’s patient and sweet and hardly ever gets mad at his students, even when they’re having a rough time with their instruments. Hansol and Chan both take music theory with him, but Seungkwan does an extra half hour of violin afterwards, which leaves the two to loiter in the tiny lobby and play Go Kart Racer until Seungkwan comes out. It’s past five-thirty then, and they’re the last ones hanging out in the building.

“All done,” Seungkwan says cheerfully, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Ready to head out for your birthday celebration, Hansol?”

“Yup. Let me use the bathroom first.”

And that’s where things start to go a little awry.

Hansol expects to see the others waiting for him when he returns, drying his hands discreetly on his pants (and definitely messing up the uniform’s crease), but instead of waiting by the door like usual, Seungkwan and Chan are, for some reason, hiding behind the empty receptionist’s desk. They poke their heads up every once in a while and peek out of the studio windows before ducking down again, whispering frantically to each other.

Hansol walks up to the countertop and stares down at them.

“Uh, what are you two doing?”

“Shh!” Chan hisses, and they both grab his arms, yanking him down behind the table. “You’ll give us away!”

“Hate to break it to you two, but this isn’t exactly the most secretive hiding spot. Anyone could see you.”

“Not if you’re outside hiding behind a telephone pole you can’t,” Seungkwan huffs, clinging to the back of the chair for balance. “There’s someone watching the studio out there.”

Hansol frowns. “Like… a parent?”

“No,” Chan shakes his head. “A _stranger_.”

“...Anybody on the street is basically a stranger.”

“Yeah, but a normal stranger won't be eyeing this place up, right?” Seungkwan huffs. “Just—take a look, but do it slowly!"

Hansol nods, and gingerly rises up over the desk, glancing in the direction Seungkwan is pointing at.

There _is_ actually someone standing there. A man, tall-ish, wearing a plain winter coat and jeans. He’s got a bucket hat, sunglasses, and a black face mask on. As Hansol stares more, the man peers around him every so often, hands stuffed into his pockets, and then looks towards the studio, peering through the glass. He makes direct eye contact with Hansol, who blinks, and then lifts his hand to wave.

“What are you doing!” Seungkwan gasps, dragging him back down behind the countertop. “Are you trying to get us all killed?”

“He’s not going to kill us,” Hansol snorts. “He’s not even here for us.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well—I just. Have a feeling?”

“Wait,” Chan says, grabbing both of them. “What if Hansol’s right? We’re just a bunch of high school kids, we have no money. But Jisoo-hyung is still here! He’s got his instruments and a job! That means _he_ has money, and he's going to be the target!”

“How did you arrive at that logic?” Hansol asks in bewilderment, but Seungkwan’s eyes are wide, like understanding is dawning on him.

“That means he’s gonna attack our music teacher! We have to stop him!”

"It's our duty," Chan proclaims, gripping the strap of his backpack tightly, face white. "We _have_ to protect Jisoo-hyung."

To Hansol's utter surprise, Seungkwan is nodding fervently now too, rolling up his sleeves like he's about to leap into a fist fight. It kind of doesn't work, because the uniform just really doesn't fold well at all, but the thought counts, he supposes.

Wait, no, he shouldn't be encouraging this.

"Guys," he tries, raising his hand placatingly. "Just because he's hanging out outside the studio for a long time doesn't mean he's a creep. Or a robber."

"That's exactly what it means," Seungkwan says, aghast. "Hansol! He could've come in at any time, but he hasn't, he's wearing that ugly hat and a face mask and sunglasses. It's overcast out. And every time he catches us staring, he jumps and turns away! He's a hundred percent guilty!"

"I bet he's canvassing the place," Chan seethes. “He must be a pro.”

Seungkwan gasps theatrically, grabbing his arm. "Oh my god, you're right—"

"Guys, he isn't a robber," Hansol tries to say. It doesn't work though, despite his best attempts, because while his boyfriend and best friend may be competitive as hell with each other most of the time, the second they team up they're like a locomotive in the snow: ploughing through whatever stands in their path, absolutely unstoppable, leaving waves of unprecedented confusion in their wake.

Case in point, Seungkwan is now contemplating his violin case like it might actually be a good weapon. Hansol panics.

"Stop, stop, stop, do _not_ go at that man, he's not the enemy, I know who he is."

Chan and Seungkwan whirl on him at the same time. "You what?"

Hansol winces. "I know that guy. He's not a bad person, so you guys can calm down."

Chan blinks at him. "But, then who is he?!"

Before Hansol can reply, the door to one of the music rooms opens, and Jisoo walks out, holding his guitar case and a Yeti thermos in his hands, with a tote bag full of papers slung over his shoulder. He pauses when he sees the three of them crouching behind the desk. If he thinks they’re being weird, he doesn’t mention it.

"Oh, hey guys," he says, flashing them a bright smile. "What're you all still doing here—oof!"

"Get back inside, hyung!" Seungkwan whisper-shrieks, wrestling Jisoo into the music room again, almost taking down the fake potted plant in the hallway as he goes. Chan grabs Hansol by the arm and shoves him forward. Hansol turns, and sees the man in the hat start forward hastily, eyes wide behind his sunglasses, but then Chan slams the door shut behind them and yanks the blinds down.

"Lock it," Seungkwan commands, taking a defensive stance in front of Jisoo. Their music teacher is standing in bemusement, holding his thermos up and out of the way to avoid potential spillage.

"What's going on?" Jisoo asks. "Everything okay, boys?"

"Everything is fine, hyung," Chan says firmly, grabbing a music stand from the corner. "There's a stalker outside your studio, but don't worry, we've got you covered."

"A stalker?"

"He's not a stalker," Hansol interjects.

"No," Seungkwan nods. "I think he's a robber."

" _No_ ," Hansol says again, and looks Jisoo dead in the eye and tries to convey just how sorry he is for this mess. "It's Seokmin-hyung. He's been waiting outside this whole time."

Understanding clears the bemusement on Jisoo's face, but not before a flash of mischievousness appears and he turns to Seungkwan and Chan, a face of stone. Suddenly, Hansol is more wary of their music teacher than anything else.

"Oh, no. It's Seokmin. He's come for me."

It's almost hilarious how Seungkwan and Chan's faces drain of colour almost instantly; Chan grips the music stand tighter and stammers, "Oh god, we're really going to have to fight for hyung's honour, aren't we."

"Yes," Jisoo nods. He puts his bag down and makes a fist with both hands. "I hate that you all have to find out this way, but I'm actually a secret, retired martial arts specialist. Seokmin is my mortal enemy. We've been chasing each other across the globe for years now, but we promised we'd take a break and meet for one final showdown one day. He won the rock-paper-scissors match and got to choose which day. And now, he's come to collect."

He says it so seriously Hansol thinks that he'd almost buy into the act too, if he didn't know better.

Unfortunately, Seungkwan and Chan, who absolutely did not know better, are now staring at Jisoo with their jaws hanging.

" _Secret martial arts specialist_?" Seungkwan boggles.

" _Final showdown_?" Chan repeats.

"Indeed," Jisoo says, solemn. "If I lose today, Seokmin will have the right to execute me at the highest order."

Hansol covers his eyes with both hands, stifling a snort, and immediately feels Seungkwan grab at his arm.

"Why are you so calm about this?!" He yells. "Jisoo-hyung is gonna _die_ , did you hear him? He's gonna fight and _die_ —"

A sharp knock rattles the door, and Chan and Seungkwan both scream, leaping a foot into the air. Hansol sighs and reaches over to unlock the door.

"Wait! What are you—!"

"Come in," Hansol says, stepping back, and the man in the bucket hat peeks into the room. He's taken his sunglasses off now, but he's still hidden behind a black face mask. He stares at Seungkwan and Chan, both of whom are frozen in front of Jisoo, with Chan still brandishing the music stand.

"Uh," he says, eyes darting to Jisoo. "I can, um, come back later if you're still busy."

"No, no, now is as good a time as ever," Jisoo shakes his head, with an extremely put-upon sigh. "We might as well have witnesses to our, ah, upcoming activities for the evening."

The man's eyes widened, and spots of bright red appeared on his cheekbones. "W-Witnesses! Hyung, what are you talking about, these are high school children!"

"They'll be adults someday," Jisoo says wistfully. "Learn well, my young apprentices. You'll do great things in the world when I'm gone."

"No!" Seungkwan yells. "I won't let that happen, I'll stop this guy for sure! You may have to fight Jisoo-hyung to the death, but you'll have to get through me first!"

"And me!" Chan yells as well.

"Not me," Hansol deapans, crossing his arms. "You guys are being ridiculous. Hyung, put them out of their misery."

The man is staring at the two high schoolers, confusion now evident on his face. "A fight to the death? What are you talking about?"

"Jisoo-hyung is a secret martial arts specialist who's gonna kick your ass," Chan replies breathlessly, and then frowns. "What are _you_ talking about?"

The guy stares at them like they'd just announced they were going to streak and do a lap down the street. " _What?_ "

Jisoo bursts out laughing in that instant, doubling over as everyone turns to look at him. Hansol can't help but crack a grin too, shaking his head at their troublesome teacher.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo gasps, wiping his eyes. "Oh, kids, I'm so sorry, you took me so seriously—"

He sees their confounded faces again and loses himself to another round of wheezing.

"Hyung," the man complains, apparently catching on faster. "You have _got_ to stop hanging around Jeonghan-hyung so often, you two are terrible at enabling each other. Look! You've scared these kids half to death."

" 'Jeonghan'?" Seungkwan repeats, suddenly straightening. "Wait, what, are you talking about _Yoon_ _Jeonghan_ —"

"Kids, as dramatic as it'd be, I am unfortunately not a super secret martial arts expert," Jisoo finally says, placing his hands on Seungkwan and Chan's shoulders. "And that man definitely is not my mortal enemy. Please meet Lee Seokmin, my husband."

Seokmin tugs his face mask down and hat off in that same instant, looking deeply exasperated but also secretly fond, and even though he's not wearing any make up and hasn't done his hair today, his handsome face and beautiful eyes are still absolutely recognizable. It’s largely because Hansol has seen Seokmin's face about a thousand times on the musical posters plastered all over Seungkwan's room, the latest addition being Seokmin's current performance as Park Seokjin at the Shining Diamond Theatre's extended run of _The Bad Clue_.

"L-Lee Seokmin," Seungkwan stammers, looking like the world has collapsed at his feet. He fumbles blindly until Hansol reaches out, lending his hand for support like the good boyfriend he is. "What. What is. What is he doing here."

"I'm here to see my husband," Seokmin says, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "We're supposed to head out to celebrate my birthday."

" _Husband_. You. Jisoo. _Husband?_ "

"I think you broke him," Chan whispers, wide-eyed, trying to subtly hide the music stand back in the corner. "Oh my god, Seokmin-sshi, Seungkwan-hyung is _such_ a big fan—"

"Shut up!" Seungkwan squeaks, slapping a hand over Chan's mouth. "I am not—this is not—Jisoo-hyung! You're married to South Korea's most famous and brilliant musical actor?! And you didn't _tell me?!_ "

"Most famous in South Korea?" Seokmin repeats, blushing. "I wouldn't say that—"

"The whole world, then," Seungkwan seethes, apparently recovering enough from his shock to start gushing relentlessly about him. "Oh my god, you’re amazing, Seokmin-sshi, I’ve been watching your performances since middle school, I can recite your IMDB page back to front, and I've seen your performance as the Mastermind in _Mystery, Mystery_ about fifty times already."

"That is true," Hansol confirms. "Buying him the extended Blu-ray version for Christmas was a bit of a mistake."

"He's in love with you," Chan agrees, finally shoving Seungkwan's hand off him, and then glances between Seungkwan, Hansol, Seokmin and Jisoo. "Hm. Maybe there will be a fight to the death after all."

Jisoo chortles, and gathers Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan up in a huge hug, probably his way of apologizing for pranking them. "My kids are so sweet, aren't they, Seokminnie?"

"You let me wax poetics about your literal husband for years, hyung," Seungkwan moans, covering his face in embarrassment. "I talked about how nice his butt was at some point too, I know it."

"But it was so very cute," Jisoo proclaims, even as both Seungkwan and Seokmin burn red.

"Please, no, it's so humiliating. I have to move to Hawaii to recover now."

"I'm sure an autograph and a selfie will fix that right up," Jisoo teases, and Seungkwan perks up instantly, whipping his phone out with unprecedented speed.

"Yes, god, _please_."

Hansol takes the phone and dutifully snaps a few pictures of Seungkwan posing next to Seokmin, giddy, and then has to pass the phone over to Jisoo because Seungkwan doesn't trust his photography skills that much (which, considering some of the photos Hansol’s taken of them, fair). Then Jisoo makes them all stand together, cooing about how lovely his kids and husband look, prompting Chan to whisper to Hansol, "I think we just got adopted by our music teacher and his super famous musical husband."

Seokmin is a very good sport, and Hansol has always known how kind and generous the man is, though it'd be the first time Seungkwan and Chan are experiencing it. He lets Seungkwan ask about a million questions about performing, and then Chan asks a million questions about the dance routines. Then he signs Seungkwan's phone case and gives Chan the phone number to the studio he trains at before finally wading his way over to Jisoo, with the others sufficiently distracted.

"Hi," Seokmin says, softly, placing his hands on Jisoo's waist. Jisoo smiles back, smoothing down the front of Seokmin’s jacket, stars in his eyes and adoration in the curve of his lips.

"Hello. Ready to go?"

"Definitely. And the kids better be home before it's too dark."

"Hey! We're old enough," Chan complains. "I may only be seventeen but I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Not even secret martial arts specialists—"

"That is a ridiculous lie and we will never be talking about it again," Chan says seriously, ignoring Jisoo's laugh as they all finally pile out of the studio. Seokmin takes the guitar case and bag from Jisoo, waiting for him to finish locking up before holding his hand.

"Where are you kids headed off next?" He asks.

"It's Hansol's birthday!" Seungkwan proclaims, throwing his arms around Hansol's neck. "We're gonna get dinner and head to the arcade after!"

"Don't stay out too late," Jisoo says seriously, slipping back into teacher mode. "And if it gets too dark call one of your parents to pick you up, alright?"

"Let them have their fun," Seokmin laughs. "Happy birthday to you, Hansol! We're birthday buddies! Say hi to your parents for me."

"Thank you hyung," Hansol smiles. "Have a good evening."

It's not until they're finishing their food at their favourite mom-and-pop japchae shop that Seungkwan suddenly freezes, mid-bite.

"Wait a second. Lee Seokmin told you to say hi to your parents for him."

Hansol stills, like a deer caught in the headlights. Shit. "Um, yes."

Seungkwan slowly rounds on him, looking thunderous. "Chwe Hansol. Have you met Lee Seokmin before?"

"I, uh." His fumbling response is as good as an admission, honestly.

"Rest in peace, hyung," Chan remarks, stealing one of the picked radishes from Seungkwan's dish as Seungkwan winds himself up for what is definitely going to be a tirade. "You're in for it now."

"Okay, in my defense, he asked me to keep it on the down low. Both of them," Hansol holds up his hands. Seungkwan grabs his shoulder and waves his chopsticks around.

"Hansol! Seriously? When did you even meet him? Has he come by before? How is this my first time hearing about this?!"

"Sometimes after hours, he does," Hansol shrugs. "It was a few months ago, that day we got the flash flood warning, and my dad was stuck on the highway. Jisoo-hyung was waiting with me when Seokmin showed up and they offered to drive me home. I wasn't going to reveal their secret after they helped me out."

Seungkwan deflates with a huff, but he's playing with the curly strands on Hansol's hair now, poking out from under his beanie, so he’s not actually angry.

"You're lucky you're such a sweet, soft boy, and beating you up would be a crime against humanity."

"Thank you," Hansol drawls, dropping a hand into Seungkwan's knee, patting him sarcastically. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Watch it," Seungkwan warns, but there's mirth dancing in his eyes. "Or else you're not getting your birthday gift from us today."

"Aw, _guys_."

Chan shushed him and lifted a large, wrapped parcel out from his backpack—how he'd been hiding something that big in there, Hansol had no idea—and set it on the table in front of him. It's cutely wrapped in a teddy bear paper, along with a birthday card and a gift card for some online games. But when Hansol peels off the tape and rips open the packaging—

"Holy shit." He can't help the shock in his voice, staring down at the brand new set of studio headphones. It's sleek and modern, the exact slate-grey colour he’d wanted, and touted online for its amazing sound quality and all kinds of additional features. It'd been on his wishlist for ages, bookmarked in his browser and lingering in the back of his mind whenever he cashed in a cheque from his weekend shifts at the music store, but now it's in his hands.

"Look at his face! He likes it," Chan cackles, high-fiving Seungkwan.

"Are you kidding? I love it. Thank you so much guys."

"You better remember us when you're a world-famous SoundCloud rapper. Or a producer. Or even an idol!"

"As if I could ever forget," Hansol grins.

It's been an eventful day—far more than he'd anticipated a simple birthday on a Thursday could be. But watching his boyfriend and best friend now argue about the merits of being a SoundCloud idol rapper versus an idol rapper with a SoundCloud, after the drama of meeting Jisoo's husband and also nearly beating him up with a music stand, Hansol simply relaxes in his seat and seals one of Seungkwan's radishes too.

It's pretty damn good.

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ you told them I was your mortal enemy," Seokmin complains from his seat on the floor, leaning against the sofa with his legs spread-eagled on the carpet. His cheeks are flushed from beer and rosy from the electric fireplace flickering merrily next to him. "Stop laughing! I was so embarrassed, I didn't know people thought I looked like a stalker. Oh, god, what if your neighbours think—"

"They don't," Jisoo says firmly, ruffling Seokmin's hair and earning another whine. "If you'd just come in and sit in the lobby like I've told you to a million times, nobody has to worry about anything."

His husband pouts at him, catching Jisoo's wrist in his hand and squeezes, gently. "I don't want to disturb your classes though. Your students are so cute."

"They're silly," Jisoo laughs, finishing off the rest of his wine. He's lethargic after a delicious meal of expensive takeout sushi and his second glass, warmed by the blanket that’s now sliding off his lap and the not-so-subtle side glances his husband keeps throwing his way. "But they're good kids. I really am very fond of them, they’re so talented and hardworking."

"It's so weird to think Seungkwan has my face up on his walls. Way too meta."

"Mhm." Jisoo lounges back against the armrest of the sofa, stretching his legs out. He's picked out the tiniest pair of sleep shorts he could find for tonight (a flimsy little lavender thing), paired with one of Seokmin's extra-large baggy t-shirts, threadbare and soft from one too many washes and loving wear. And just as he'd anticipated, Seokmin's gaze immediately darted to his bare legs.

When he looks up and catches Jisoo's eye, he pouts at getting caught, but doesn't look away. He sits up straight and places a warm hand on Jisoo's thigh instead, massaging and kneading sore muscles. Jisoo sighs and relaxes into the touch, feeling his husband’s hand trail slowly higher.

"You and Jeonghan, seriously. He kept trying to drop hints during rehearsal today, claiming to know things I don't."

"Did he?" Jisoo hums, letting his legs fall open just a little more. That prompts Seokmin to pull himself up to his feet, climbing onto the couch until he's hovering over Jisoo. His eyes are dark but his touch is so gentle, so full of love; it's electrifying.

"Why does my coworker know more about my husband than I do?" He murmurs, pressing a trail of kisses down Jisoo's jaw, hands comfortable at his hips. Jisoo sighs contentedly and wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck, dragging him closer before shifting, tilting his chin towards the bedroom.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

His husband deserves some lovely presents for his birthday, after all. There's gifts sitting on the bed: a couple of brand new shirts, early bird VIP tickets to the new History of Action Figures exhibit he knew his husband would totally geek out on, and a gorgeous new silver necklace (picked out with the help of Jeonghan, who teased Seokmin as relentlessly as Jisoo had expected him to over a very simple gift). It’s nothing spectacular, but they’re nice gifts.

Amongst other fun things he's got planned, of course.

"How very mysterious of you," Seokmin says dryly, but then he bends down and scoops Jisoo up, lifting him effortlessly, bridal-style. He chuckles at Jisoo's yelp of surprise and walks them to the bedroom, teasing and claiming revenge, at least until Jisoo seizes him by the cheeks and kisses him with all his might.

Seokmin carries him in like that, the two of them making out messily, and almost running into the surround sound system as they stagger into the bedroom.

It is an absolutely perfect birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Not featured: Heartthrob musical actor Yoon Jeonghan driving Seokmin crazy all morning, whispering to him how he helped Jisoo pick out _every_ part of his gift. The provocative eyebrow wiggles did not help.
> 
> Jisoo and Seokmin met at a little underground pub, where Jisoo performed with his guitar and unwittingly serenaded Seokmin with his beautiful voice.
> 
> I spent so much time excitedly brainstorming musical roles based on GoSe episodes and literally only two of them made it into the fic LOL
> 
> Hansol’s reaction to finding out his favourite music teacher is married to his boyfriend’s musical actor crush was “Oh, wow.”


End file.
